User blog:DegrassiFTW27/TDBI Chapter Two
Note: This is all that I have proof readed, the second half will be edited in soon. The sun comes up over the desolant island as we are greeted with a shot of the woods. We hear a rustle in the bushes and the first thing that can be seen coming out is a frantic Troy, running with his face beaded with sweat. Troy: Come on, come on, where is it? Troy starts searching and digging around a tree as he hears a booming voice from a distance. John: You aren't finding jack boy! Troy: Crap! Please be here, please be here.....darn it. Just as the rest of his Venemous Viper comrades burst through, Troy starts running again. Jenny: Alright guys, we can stop him just keep going! Stephanie: What if he finds it? John: Not on my watch! The team tries to catch up with Troy as Meghan stops in her tracks for a moment. Meghan: This could make for a great picture. Hmm.... Meghan feels around for her pad as she soon becomes worried. Meghan: Who took my notepad!? ---------Confessional Meghan: That's messed up, I work hard on my art and then somebody is just going to take it from me? Ugh! --------- The scene switches to the boys cabin of the Ravenous Ravens as they are laying in bed. COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO! Dean: What the heck! Benny: AHHHHHHHHHHHH Collins falls off his bunk as Willis wakes up, all smiles and gets out of his bed, stepping on Collins back. Willis: Mornin' Willis pets what turns out to be a rooster. Dean: What is that doing here.... Willis: Hey, it helps me wake up. Dean: That's what clocks are for, maybe you should have got one of those instead of that useless thing! Willis: Well, I couldn't not bring him, he's been with me since I was 5. Dean: I don't care, It's a loud, obnoxious, menace! Willis' eyes widen as he covers it's ears. Willis: Don't listen to him Joey, he doesn't know what he's talking about.... Dean: Ugh...You guys agree with me don't you? Collin: Kind of in pain here....... Benny: I wonder if Steph thinks I'm a weirdo..... Dean: I want to bang my head against a wall. ---------Confessional Dean: Am I the only sane person on this team!? --------- We soon see the girls as LaMora has hear ear against the wall, listening to the boys cabin. LaMora: The guys are really going at it. Candace: Who cares, how about my hair, eww bed head! LaMora rolls her eyes and continues listening. Blanca: Is hair really that important? Don't worry about it, like they say: YOLO! The boys can be heard through the wall. Dean: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? Willis: Hey, you said you were going to slam your head against the wall, I was just helping you. Benny: Hey, speaking of heads, did you guys hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a soda can? He was lucky it was a SOFT drink! Get it? Haha!!! Ow why did you guys hit me, I was trying to lighten the mood! Dean: How about you just go back to being some creep. Benny: Hey, I'm not a creep, I just believe in love at first sight! Collin: Is somebody going to help me, or.......? Dean: Oh whatever cassanova, you shouldn't be chasing after her anyway she's the enemy. Benny: Who are you to tell me who I can or can't date!? Collin: Guess not..... LaMora: We should try interjecting. Blanca: Nahhhhhhh. ---------Confessional LaMora: Is it really too hard to work as a team? I swear by the time the days ends I'd have made sure we're united. --------- The camera goes back to the Vipers with them hot on Troy's tail. Just as they get close Troy accelerates his pace and leaves them in the dust Andres: I don't think I can keep going..... Hayley: Come on Andres, do it for me! ---------Confessional Hayley: That idiot isn't getting his hands on that idol, if anybody should have that kind of power it's me! --------- John: He'll tire out eventually, don't you worry now! "ROAR!" A bear blocks their path as he comes closer. Andres: We're dead. John: Oh no you don't- Hayley: Out of the way! Hayley tackles the bear and beats it down as her team mates look on in shock. She walks back to her group, happy. John: Didn't know you had it in you..... Stephanie: Not even Power Girl could have done that! ---------Confessional Jenny: Hayley is an inspiration, she had a goal and she achieved it, good for her! --------- Troy is on his own, slowing down as he begins to get tired. Troy: You can do this, your a lion, no, no, your a gazelle, yeah, they're fast.....WOAH! Troy trips and falls over some rocks. Troy: Crud! My knee.......Wait a minute..... Troy crawls on all fours and grabs a rock as his team mates come. John: CAUGHT YOU! Troy: Oh you caught me alright. Troy flashes the immunity statue as his team gasps. Hayley: No...... John: You think you're real slick, don't you? Troy: Well I am the one with immunity statue! John: Why I outta'... Troy: Attack me all you want, heck, try to vote me, your votes will just be cancelled out and I'll be the one making the decision! Stephanie: Uh oh...... Troy: Yeah, "uh oh", I advise you to vote somebody else if you want any control over who goes. Just saying.... Troy walks off, leaving his team worried. Andres: We're hosed. Jenny: I'm sure that we can think of something, team! Hayley: There's no way we can work our way out of this. Unless we just do what he says...... John: Vote out each other? No way! Hayley: Better than voting just voting him and hoping it's not our name that he wrote down. Meghan: Great, not like I can trust you guys anyway. John: What are you blathering about? Meghan: One of you stole my notepad! As the argument ensues Andres looks on nervously with a guilty look on his face. Andres....Well, maybe.. "Meet me near the shoreline for your next challenge!!!" The PA turns off when Chris finishes his sentence. The campers then head to their location. Stephanie: Let's deal with this later guys.... The Ravens race to the shore as the Vipers slowly walk there, all accept Troy that is who happily jogs. Chris: I hope your ready for a morning of pain! Troy: I sure am! Isn't this a beautiful day Chris? Chris:.....What's up with this guy? Anyway, for todays challenge you will be heading out into the woods to search for pieces to a statue. There are five pieces: the lower body, the torso, two arms, and a head. Once you put them together they will make an amazing statue of gorgeous me! The first team to get this done wins! Collin: Sounds easy enough. Dean: Yeah, looks like somebody has lost his touch. Chris: Lost my touch huh? Just for that I'm making a request to my interns and having them leave one of the pieces in the fun zone. Candace: Thanks a lot, idiot. Dean: Hey, calm it barbie. Chris honks a horn signaling for the teams to begin as they run off into the woods. John: Why aren't you coming Troy? Troy: I think I'll just relax for a bit, I'll meet you guys there, not like I have anything to worry about anyway. John: Grrrr....... John runs off as Troy relaxes with Chris and co. LaMora: Guys we need to stop all of the bickering. Dean: Well the bickering would stop if people actually listen to me. LaMora: Well maybe if you handled it better... Dean: If I "handled it better" you guys would be slacking, I keep you on your toes. Blanca: You are way too uptight. Dean: I'm just trying to win. Benny: You're trying to be a dictator. Dean: Pfft, I don't need to hear this I can do this all on my own..... Dean walks off but gets caught in quick sand. Dean: Uhh, can somebody give me a hand...? All of the team walks off except LaMora who pulls him up. Dean: Glad to see somebody has some sense. LaMora: Don't make me regret that. I just want us to cooperate get this done. Guys, wait up! The two run to follow their group as we see the Vipers. Stephanie: Are you sure somebody stole it? Meghan: Yes, I know it for a fact, I always have it on me! Stephanie: Maybe you dropped it. Meghan: I would never just drop it! Stephanie: I'll help you look after the challenge. Meghan: Thanks! Andres:......... Jenny: Guys, let's split up into three groups, I'll be with Steph, John will be with Hayley and Meghan can be with Andres! Category:Blog posts